


In Which an Even Scarier MacGuffin is Encountered

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004





	

I gaped in awe at the—well, I still don’t know what to call it, really, so I just named it Bob. “What is that, Gandalf?”

“It is the Deus Ex Machina,” Gandalf intoned solemnly. “It was a most dreadful artifact created in the First Age.”

I was suspicious. The grey wizard had a habit of exaggerating. “What’s so scary about a plain old—”

“Silence!” Gandalf cried, unconsciously lapsing into black speech again. He calmed himself. “Sorry, but some things just aren’t meant to be spoken of. So be a good little hobbit and destroy it, alright?”

“Sure, I guess.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I was reading through the Straight Dope Message Board’s [LoTR parodies](http://boards.straightdope.com/sdmb/showthread.php?t=138905&page=31&pp=50) again and got inspired.


End file.
